Kruger Security
Overview Kruger Security (KrugerSec, KSec) is a private security division of the Kruger Holding firm owned by Gabriel Kruger and is the security arm of the Conglomerate. They presumably fulfill the role of law enforcement in the City of Glass, despite being a private organization. Kruger Holding A security, weapons manufacture, and resource mining giant, Kruger Holding is the largest and most influential corporation within the Conglomerate. A Kruger has occupied the Conglomerate Director Chair for 10 out of 14 Fiscal Years since the Conglomerate’s rise to power, and currently Johanna Kruger is calling the shots. A security, weapons manufacture, and resource mining giant, Kruger Holding is the largest and most influential corporation within the Conglomerate. Its main subsidiary KrugerSec handles all security in Cascadia, and its personnel enforce order on the streets and rooftops of the vast, sprawling cities. KrugerSec is led by Gabriel Kruger and has its corporate headquarters in Glass. A Kruger has occupied the Conglomerate Director Chair for ten out of fourteen fiscal years since the Conglomerate's rise to power. Unit Sniper Turret Also called a Sentry Drone. A stationary AI turret developed by KrugerArms with a long fire range. It's GridPrint detection systems and GaN lasers allows it to efficiently recognize unauthorized personnel quickly at a significant distance. Using the highest calibre munitions authorized in mid-hiCaste centres, the drone is extremely dangerous and accurate against low speed targets. Once detected Faith must keep moving at all costs to avoid being hit. Guardian The most common face of KrugerSec to a well behaved employ. A constant reminder to the employs to closely follow Conglomerate policy and keep job performance high. Runners have been dealing with them for years and the Guardians offer little challenge to even a relatively new cabal member. Protector An uncommon and uncomfortable sight for Employs as their presence is often associated with direct policy enforcement, a demotion, or even deportation to lower caste facilities. Resistant to damage and able to counter or retaliate against repeated attacks, their increased level of competence and protective gear make them a serious threat when found in groups. Shock Protector There has been little to no overt resistance to Conglomerate rule in Glass since the November Riots. Still, KrugerSec has a class of units called Shock Protectors trained and ready to handle large groups or difficult employs or loCastes. Equipped with the Kinetic Pacifier, one or two can effectively corral large groups and force them to the ground. Shock Protectors are tough and extremely resistant to direct attacks. Enforcer The Enforcers are the special tactics team of KrugerSec, trained in tactical positioning and high damage ranged combat. The Enforcers are however only lightly trained in close quarters fighting. Used for external military purposes they have only been present in correctional facilities or as Gabriel Kruger’s personal bodyguards. This is about to change. Sentinel They are the Elite level of KrugerSec and represent the highest trained enemy you will face. The training program is shrouded in secrecy but their effectiveness is undebatable. They keep employs safe, often from themselves. The Sentinels are fast, tenacious, and quick to deliver punishment. Vehicle Kruger Security relies on vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles (drones) for a rapid air response. Gallery rendition1.img (4).jpg|Faith fighting a group of KrugerSec enemies. KSEC Guardian 1080p.jpg|KrugerSec Guardian rendition1.img (3).jpg|KrugerSec Protector rendition1.img (5).jpg|KrugerSec Enforcer (Female) rendition1.img (6).jpg|KrugerSec Enforcer (Male) Shockprotector.jpg|Kruger Sec Shock Protector rendition1.img (2).jpg|KrugerSec Sentinel Guard, Faith, Gabriel.JPG|Kruger and a Sentinel dispensing "Justice" Mirrors-edge-enemy.jpg|The design for the Protector was upgraded to the Shock Protector. ERT 2.jpg|"ERT-2 KrugerSec" logo ME2 Trailer Screen PirandelloBLU.png|"Pirandello" in the "BLU" advertisement ME2_wall2.png|"Pirandello" below the "pd" per-haagensen-mec-sentinel-concept.jpg|KSEC Sentinel - Concept Art by Per Haagensen, http://www.artstation.com/artwork/kZnb6 per-haagensen-mec-drone-military-concept.jpg|KrugerSec Drone concept Per-haagensen-mec-vtol-02.jpg|Overhead view of VTOL Per-haagensen-mec-vtol-01.jpg|Concept Art of VTOL per-haagensen-mec-enforcer-concept-02.jpg|Male KrugerSec Enforcer Concept Art KrugerSec_EnforcerFemale.jpg|Female KrugerSec Enforcer concept per-haagensen-ksec-enforcer-raid-concept.jpg|KSEC Enforcers performing a raid Per-haagensen-ksec-weapons-concept-03.jpg|KSEC Sidearm concept Per-haagensen-ksec-weapons-concept-02.jpg|KSEC Enforcer Weapon concept, modeled after the Kriss Vector, known in-game as the KA-6 max-zamora-catalyst-2-0004-layer-1.jpg|Faith taking down a Guardian qx88Eot.png|KSEC VTOL in action Mirrors edge catalyst wallpaper 1.png|Faith is surrounded by Enforcers and Two Sentinels. Mirrors-edge-catalyst-1.jpg|Faith taking out a Sentinel Kruger Enforcers during the November Riots.jpg|Kruger Enforcers during the November Riots ME-Catalyst Screen3.jpg|Faith Fighting a 'Protector' Mirrors-edge-catalyst-gamescom.jpg|Two Sentinels on patrol, with a KrugerSec Advetisement Catalys1.jpg|Faith rushing towards Enforcers and a Shock Protector Mirrors-edge-catalyst-review-01.png|KrugerSec Holding facility. Enforcers on Guard Catalyst-feature-krugersec-main-image.jpg|Faith being released for processing Faith and Sentinels.png|Faith outrunning two Sentinels Wzidbth.jpg|Fighting Protectors on the Shard Qx88Eot.png|KrugerSec VTOL InGame KSEC_Protector_fight.png|KSEC Protectors fighting Faith MEC-04.jpg|Protectors and an employ/runner for demotion or deportation to the greylands Sentinels.png|Gabriel Kruger accompanied by two Sentinels Catalyst 03.jpg|Shock Protector being interrogated Ram4k8x.png|Faith fighting an Enforcer Tumblr o5l0fbl5hR1uilzkuo2 1280.png|Meeting area Mirrors-edge-catalyst-mission-1-4.jpg|Faith's first encounter with a Sentinel 1470314058-me20.jpg|KSEC Protectors in a VTOL, while Faith grappling hooks up the shard 1471107278-me44.jpg|fighting Sentinels XbeLIss.jpg|running at high speeds is highly advised when dodging sniper turret fire DbxWg3k.jpg|Dodging GaN laser fire from Sniper Turrets WuUFSiR.jpg|ditto, with a view of the turret DGbfqi7.jpg|It is important to have top speed and momentum when dodging turret fire BWRAqf1.jpg|speed is key Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Screenshot-2016.07.25-18.04.10.59.jpg|Cinematic tool assisted view of the Sniper Turret firing GaN lasers Vo6305y.png|Dodging Sentinel strikes K3yKZH0.png|Fighting Two sentinels near the end of the game Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Screenshot-2016.07.27-15.23.25.13.jpg Mirrors Edge Kick.jpg|fighting a protector AofM8QT.jpg|Faith at a security hub, while under a KSEC Alert 28339316705 4d26b0b840 b.jpg|Faith about to dive towards a group of KSEC enemies 7vXNCGd.png 33nJYhp - Imgur.gif QRCab2A.gif|Conceptual combat featuring the beta design for the Protector Mirrors-edge-catalyst-mission-5-5.jpg MirrorsEdgeCatalyst-2016-06-10-22-41-32.png Mirrors-edge-catalyst4.jpg Lr7fIfo.jpg KQovyWS.jpg EeWvbZs.jpg B9qcAXg.jpg 1471107278-me45.jpg 1471107277-me43.jpg Mirrors-edge-2-prototype-100311286-gallery.png Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Review-LBG.jpg Mpc-hc-2013-06-26-22-22-53-51.jpg Xkoozupq0fmzx7jn1c0w.gif WVqPbB7.gif Jyfzwimmpldvpyhdfgud.gif Tumblr nq0bvu4VLg1rs5gxyo1 500.gif Me-characters-2015-2.jpg Sentin broken mask.jpg Tumblr o3urdlN6VE1tt9kiio1 400.gif SoupyPotableAvians.gif 3ZbqMDr.gif 7vXNCGd.png 26221298306 4298a8057d o.jpg 26180939311 7470cded49 b.jpg 26162133680 c9e232e2a6 b.jpg Image24-9-585x300.jpg Max-zamora-catalyst-0020-layer-12.jpg Max-zamora-catalyst-0015-layer-17.jpg External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/intel/factions-citizens/gabriel-kruger-and-krugersec *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/map *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/the-corporations-of-mirrors-edge-catalyst *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/the-enemy-types-of-mirrors-edge-catalyst *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/story Category:Faction